


Zoom of Doom

by Littlelady1971



Category: Pointless (UK TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pointless UK TV SHOW, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, Zoom Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelady1971/pseuds/Littlelady1971
Summary: Richard was hosting a Zoom meeting with the staff at Endemol, to chat about "Pointless" during the 2020 World Pandemic.  However, was everything has it firstseemed?  Did he have an ulterior motive?A funny little story of what I think could happen at a Zoom Meeting.
Relationships: Alexander Armstrong/Richard Osman
Kudos: 3





	Zoom of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Any similarity between the fictional versions of the people portrayed here and the actual people is purely coincidental. This is a work of fiction. This is not an attempt to defame the character of said person on the basis of libel, as the work is FICTIONAL (and NOT an intently false statement created with the express purpose of misleading others about the actual character of said person).

Zoom of Doom

Chapter 1

Richard had called another weekly Zoom meeting, this was now the normality for workplace up and down the country  
during the current Covid-19 Pandemic. Most of the staff at Endomol and the BBC had been furloghed but for those  
who weren't , this was one of their expected duties whilst working from home. 

The meeting was scheduled for 10am , not too early ....Richard was a fair man, he wasn't expecting his team to  
be sat bright eyed and bushy tailed in front of their computer screeens bang on 9am, even he was not quite mananging  
that at the moment. 

Although no filming was being done on the show, (Pointless like all the other TV shows had stopped filming) there  
were still things to discuss, making sure they had enough questions lined up for the future shows. Had the future  
contestants all be notified of what was happening and being told to await confirmation of a new date ? Was there any  
updates on the celebrities they had contacted for the Specials and for the Christmas show.

Just before 10am Richard turned on his laptop and logged into Zoom, there were 12 employees expected to sign in, from  
reasearchers , assistants, and ofcourse his pointless friend Alexander Armstrong (Xander has everyone called him) Xander  
had been reluctant to sit in on these meetings, he felt he didn't really have anything of value to offer to the  
discussions, but Richard had insisted so he was typing in his password and logging in with the rest of them.

Richard loved being in charge, it wasn't that he was naturally bossy but he knew he had the qualifications and the knowledge  
to do his job and to do it well, and now being in front of the camera it had boosted his confidence. The meeting was  
scheduled to last around 30 minutes, each employee giving a quick update on were they were at in their individual tasks,  
Richard then gave them their work load for the following week and also the opportunity to ask questions. 

One assistant, Julia was very eager to please, and always made sure she got enough time at these meetings to put across her  
ideas, she had visions of climbing the employment ladder and had executive producer has her goal job. She asked various questions  
and made a few suggestions. Richard listened and took onboard some of her ideas, he could see the other screens whilst she  
was talking, people were either feigning interest or texting on their mobiles whilst they thought his attention was on Julia.  
Xander for his part , was just sat looking rather bored and completely out of his comfort zone. 

Finally, the meeting was coming to an end. Richard thanked everyone for their time and scheduled the following week's  
meeting. People started to switch off.

"Oh Xander, could I just have a quick word ? " 

He looked up, surprised "Yeah sure, shall we log back on with facetime? " 

Richard waved his hand dismissively, "No, no its's fine it will only take a few minutes...." Secretly, he was hoping that  
they were going to be a very eventful and fullfilling few minutes.

"What's on your mind Rich ? sorry I wasn't much help at the meeting, it kind of went over my head in a way" he laughed ,  
expecting his best friend to join in with some witty remark.

"Thats kind off what I wanted to talk to you about, to be quiet honest I'm going to have to speak to you about your input  
in these meetings....I expected more from you ? " Richard kept his face straight and gave a serious look down the camera.

Xander hadn't been expecting that at all, it took a few seconds for what Rich had said for it to register? Was he actually  
chatising him ? Richard in all intents and purposes was his boss but he had never pulled rank before. He started to feel  
uncomfortable.

"Oh hmm, well I'm not sure how to respond to that.....I mean I was listening but I didn't feel I had anything to add to  
the discussion?" he replied honestly.

Richard was enjoying this "That may be so, but I don't expect you to sit and stay dumb, your not here just for your good  
looks, charm and charisma , you do have to make some cotribution " he raised his voice slightly for effect.

It definitely was having an effect, his best friend was looking very downcast " look Rich, I'm sorry I didn't realise I  
wasn't pulling my weight I will try harder and next week bring something to the table, so to speak" he looked back at the  
screen hoping that the sincerity of his apology would be accepted.

"Apologies are all well and good, but I must issue some type of disciplinary action, I can be seen to have favourite employees  
can I?"

Xander looked astonished and gulped , this must be a joke, surely Rich was winding him up. Yes he was playing a practical joke ...

"Ha ha , very funny ....you nearly had me there Rich " he started to laugh "You should go in to acting, your poker face is amazing"

"Do you see me lauging Mr Armstrong?....., I don't want to have to make this formal but I will do if I don't think you are treating this seriously"  
Richard folded his arms to project his authority across the screen.

At the other end Xander was starting to realise this was really happening " I would erm, well yes, " he was stuttering slightly " I can  
assure you I am taking this matter extremely seriously" 

"Glad to hear it.....on reflection I have decided to be lenient this time, I'm going ask you to do a few simple tasks, which I want you  
to carry out straight away, without question ...do you understand?" Richard was struggling to keep his tone level and authoritive but  
he knew it would be worth it.

"Yes I think so...." Xander replied quitely, with the air of a school boy who had just been chatised by his teacher. 

"Sorry, i didn't quite hear that ?" he wanted to make his friend squirm, just a little.

Clearing his throat and looking up Xander repeated his reply "I said Yes " 

"Good , I'm glad we are on the same page....firstly I want you to lock the door in your room " 

"Lock the door ? " Xander replied automatically before he realised what he had done.

Richard frowned back at the camera .

Xander got up and did as he had been told and locked the door, sitting back down and silently wondering what the hell was happening here.

"Very good, now take off your blazer and hang it over the back of your chair, once done take off your tie and undo the buttons of your shirt and remove it " Richard  
knew this would be the crunch point, would his friend obey. He wasn't going to humilate him, he just wanted to have a bit of fun , afterall it was something they  
had done a few times before in a one to one video call, but he wanted to see if the added danger of being on a Zoom call were anyone of the employees could log back  
in at any time. Would add to the excitement, he knew Xander liked a bit of danger. 

Suddenly the penny dropped with Xander, he had been set up by Richard.....the bxstard ! he realised if he stopped now it would mean his friend would have one over  
on him. he felt sure that was what he was expecting to happen, he couldn't let it ....he had no choice but to play the game. Slowly, he followed the instructions  
and removed the said clothing . Now sat just in his trousers minus his shirt.

Richard was admiring the lovely sight in front of him. He hadn't been 100% sure if Xander would play the game but he was delighted he was doing.

"Well done, you have passed my first task.....next I want you to pick up your tie from the floor , and tie it back around your neck as you would  
normally " he loved to see his friend in a tie, and the one he had been wearing today was one of his favourites.

Looking slightly pained and furrowing his brow, Xander reached down picked up his tie and did what he had been told to do. He felt completely  
ridiculous. This was nothing like when they shared facetime , it had always been in the privacy of their own homes, and after a few stiff drinks....  
this however was a whole new level.

"Good Boy....." smiled Richard 

His "Pointless Friends" face was a picture, 

"Lets move on to task 3.....stand up and turn to face the opposite wall, and slowly remove your trousers" 

Xander was about to say enough was enough but he couldn't give in, he had to prove himself worthy ...he removed his belt and lowered his trousers  
wishing that he hadn't dressed in such an hurry and just grabbed the first pair of boxers out of the drawer that morning ......

Richard hadn't been prepared to have his full computer monitor filled with the face of Danger Mouse !!! He was thankful that Xan was still  
facing away from the screen as he had to stifle a laugh and wipe a tear from his eye.....oh my this was working out better than he could have  
hoped.

Composing himself, and using his best authoriative tone Richard continued "Turn round ....don't you look a pretty boy ? " he could have sworn his  
friends face was turning pink right from the tip of his ears. "you can sit back down now....." he watched as Xander cafefully sat back down in  
his chair.

As much as Richard was enjoying this he thought he better hurry things up, "lastly task number 4, this may take you a little while, or it may not  
that all depends on you ......I would like you to reach down and grab hold of yourself, and show me how you pleasure yourself....you know the way  
you do ....on a night whilst laid in bed thinking about me" 

Xander's mouth went dry ...surely it wouldn't make me do that, not here ....he knew his family were out for the day and his privacy was safe at home at  
least, but what if someone, walked in Richards office? and they are still on that Zoom call.....there was still a chance someone could log back in !

The seconds started to tick by, Xander was sure he could hear the counter from the show in his own head.....

Richard was watching his friend carefully, the tension was mounting .....

Resigned to his fate, Xander took hold of himself, he looked at the camera, silently asking a question? luckily his best friend knew that look....

"Your allowed to close your eyes pet" he said softly "Just imagine it's like any other time, just the two of us yeah" 

Xander relaxed slightly, the softing of the voice and the little endearment reminded him that Richard was his best friend and would never do anything to hurt him.

He started stroking himself "I need to hear your voice Rich, please....I ..erm...I can't do this on my own" Xander was starting to beg.

Richard smiled, how could he refuse ......they had done this before on camera and in the flesh, he knew exactley what words and phrases would have the desired  
effect on his partner, his friend, his lover.

It didn't take very long before Xan was nearing his climax, his body was starting to tremble and beads of sweat were forming on his brow, his eyes were tightly  
closed and his mind was focusing on all the lovely images that he had conjured up, from the whispered words spoken seductively through the microphone.

"I'm nearly there, oh God Rich, I'm gonna , it's gonna ......" with a crescendo, his climax came quickly.

This is what he was waiting for the sight of his beloved coming undone without even having to lay a finger on him,he watched as Xander's breathing slowed  
and he opened his eyes....."Am I forgiven sir? "

"Absolutely....your employee record has been wiped clean " he smirked "Same time next week ? " 

The two friends smiled at each other and switched of their computers knowing full well they would be speaking on their mobiles within minutes, Richard would be  
fussing over Xander wondering if he had gone too far, but Xander would assure him, it was what he liked and try and convince him to try a different fantasy next  
week.

Before the screen went completely dark, one last employee signed out .....That was the most informative Zoom meeting she had ever attended, Julia would soon be  
be making notes for her boss !!

The End By Debbie Little


End file.
